


Два бойскаута

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	Два бойскаута

\- Побудешь аналитиком, - сказали они. - Всего на пару дней, - сказали они.  
Брандт почесал в затылке и еще раз посмотрел на человека, вошедшего в комнату. С таким же успехом он мог бы подойти к зеркалу.  
\- Это что, дурная шутка про конкурс двойников? - поинтересовался назначенный ему в напарники, или кто еще кому тут был назначен.  
\- Я - что-то вроде помощника.  
Брандт свел брови к переносице и прижал пальцы к губам, пытаясь понять: как же он так вляпался? Способности к аналитике не помогали.  
\- А-а, - отреагировало его зеркальное отражение и присело на корточки, оглядывая комнату.  
От чего-то стало неловко. Он шагнул вперед и, протянув руку, представился:  
\- Вилльям Брандт, аналитик АйЭмЭф.  
В ответ получил кивок. Опять повисла тишина.  
\- С чем я должен помочь? - он потер проигнорированную ладонь о брюки, и попробовал наладить общение еще раз.  
\- Я думаю.  
И снова тишина. Брандт пожал плечами и устроился на краешке дивана. Спустя минут пятнадцать или около того, - он не смотрел на часы, - на него подняли взгляд.  
\- А ты не происки Локи?  
\- Локи? - удивился Брандт, попробовав вспомнить человека с таким именем. - Не думаю, - наконец, ответил он.  
\- Клинт.  
Брандт впервые здоровался за руку с кем-то сидящим на корточках.  
\- Я умею работать с холодным оружием: метательным или просто колюще-режущим; огнестрельным, например, с пистолетами, пулеметами, снайперскими винтовками, или - он пару раз удивленно хлопнул глазами, слушая список, который не собирался заканчиваться, судя по тому, что Клинт, перевел дыхание с намерением продолжать, - с луком: стрелы с любыми насадками. Но, в принципе, - тот задумчиво посмотрел в стену перед собой и спустя пару минут продолжил, - легко могу обучиться еще какому-нибудь виду оружия. И неплох в акробатике, по канату пройти между двумя зданиями…  
\- Что-то из этого нам точно не пригодится, - пробормотал Брандт, мысленно пообещавший себе, что больше никаких бойскаутских заданий от руководства с его участием.


End file.
